Many different acceleration sensors are presently available and known to those having ordinary skill in the art. As is known by those having ordinary skill in the art, acceleration sensors open and close under the influence of acceleration.
Unfortunately, present acceleration sensors contain many components. In addition, present acceleration sensors are complicated to construct. The abovementioned leads to increased cost for acceleration sensors. It is also unfortunate that typical acceleration sensors are not surface mountable so as to allow the acceleration sensors to be attached to, for example, the surface of a circuit board without wires.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.